A vibration motor is an apparatus generating a vibration. The vibration is generated while an eccentric rotor rotates due to interaction between a magnet and a coil.
For example, the vibration motor is mounted into a communication terminal and allows a user to recognize reception of a phone call by generating a vibration.
Meanwhile, as the vibration motor is miniaturized, a distance between a case and a rotor of the vibration motor decreases. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the rotor may collide with the case to cause a noise or damage the vibration motor while the rotor rotates in the vibration motor.